Two Hearts Unite
by LoveRose
Summary: One, big, short, romance between Cornelia and Caleb. PLZ SEND IN REVIEWS NO FLAMES!


**Written by:**

**Bernardo and I**

It's just a little short thing I wanted to write. It's not a poem! I'm not good at poems, haha! This is dedicated to **Cornelia and Caleb**. This is also sorta part ofour story, mine and Berny's...Cornelia and Caleb's story. Hope you like it! Send in reviews, and plz no flames!

The first part may be a tiny bit sad. You may think, "Dang, she hates her", but I don't, I promise. Haha!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_Cornelia...(written by me)_**

I sit here...staring at the wall in the class room. I haven't been able to concentrate, everything is just coming together all at once. I don't have as much free time anymore. Well, that's the job of being a Guardian of the Veil, I suppose. Being the Earth Guardian isn't a piece of cheese cake.

After school, I see my friends totally leaving me out. I don't understand, what's happening to us? Or rather, what's happening to me? Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin all seem to go further and further away from me. It's not me. If it wasn't for the Guardian thing, we'd be totally seperated right now. It's probably cause of those new girls who are trying to kiss up to me and act like me. I really don't like them, but I feel that no one else will accept them, so I take them as my friends, too.

I went over to my friends, my real friends. "Hi guys", I smiled. "Hi Cornelia!", they exclaimed with joy. "You wanna come with us to the movies? It'll be super great fun", Irma put her arm around me. Even though we have a lot of differences, we still put them aside and make peace with each other. "I wish I could, guys, but you know I can't", I frowned. "Why not!", everyone asked with grief.

I guess I can still smile wide to the fact that my friends care about me. "My mother won't let me. She almost never does anymore. We've been out doing...that thing we go to...all the time. My mom says I'm getting home too late now", I've been used to it. My mother has always been so over protective. I also wouldn't blame her, we've been going to Meridean to fight all these ugly creatures so late. I barley have time to sleep anymore.

"Well, I guess you're right. My mom is the same! But she gave me a break", Will smiled. Yeah, Will's mom is always hard to communicate with. "Mabye after the movies, we'll call you. Mabye we can have a sleepover, or something", Taranee suggested. "Ok, that'd be cool", I smiled at the thought of talking about...well, anything with my friends!

"Alrighty! So we'll see you later, right Cornelia?", Hay Lin smiled. I nodded in agreement. The girls and I went seperate ways. Well, I still have my friends! That's coming together, but I still have other problems in my head. It may sound weird, but I don't even know what's causing me to...frown sometimes. Even my teachers call on me and ask me if I need to go to the infirmiry (spelling!). I'm ok, but there's still something that I have in my mind...

* * *

**_Caleb...(written by Bernardo)_**

I walk down the side walk of Earth. I've finally gotten accustom to this world. It's actually very...different. The people here are much different than me. I've never been to play...golf or skateboarding or anything that normal boys do. Yet, I still seem to fit it...I like Earth. The fight for the princess Elyon is still in place, but we're doing pretty well.

My best friend, Aldarn. What can I say about him? He's like my right hand man, my partner, my friend. That part of my life, the Meridean part, is actually pretty good. We have great men, weapons, and strength.

Now for the other part. As I've noticed on Earth, most of the girls find guys like me...attractive. It's ok, I guess. They start to get shy around you, they always talk to you about nothing. Sometimes it's pretty disgusting, but others, I don't really care. As long as I have one in my heart, I don't care what the others do. Right now, there was something important I need to say to the beautiful blond angel in her room.

I walked past the mall, where a lot of people came out with shopping bags. How can any one be so entertained going to the mall all the time? People on Earth must have a lot of free time on their hands. I walked past houses, seeing parents with their child. Some riding their first bicycle, some eating the refreshing sensation of ice cream, or some learning how to walk from one side of the garage to the other.

I finally reached a white apartment. I'm not going through the front door. I'm going to have to climb a tree. I walked towards the big tree, which I knew, was leading me straight the the light that seemed to be coming from Cornelia's room. I climbed the limbs of the very tall tree. I climbed and climbed, getting closer and closer.

I finally got the the last tree branch that scraped the windows of her room. I knocked on her window carefully. I waited for a few seconds, until I saw the pink curtains open. Yes, she was there. I was looking straight at the emerald, blue eyes of the girl I loved, Cornelia Hale.

* * *

**_Cornelia and Caleb...(written by both)_**

Cornelia was suprised to see Caleb, the one she loved since she first met him, on the branch of the tallest tree. Cornelia willingly opened her window, letting him in. Caleb's eyes gleamed. He slowly went inside. Cornelia went towards her door and locked it. Caleb closed the window, letting the fall breeze out.

"Caleb, are you ok?", Cornelia went towards him. "Yes, I am...are you?", Caleb smiled. "Yes", Cornelia giggled softly. "Cornelia, I came here today for a very important reason", Caleb started. Cornelia's heart quickened. She felt her cheeks getting flushed. "Cornelia-", Caleb got his knees and grabbed her hand (no they're too young to get married!), "-have you ever felt as if there was only one person that was meant for you?". Cornelia was stunned yet happy, "...yes".

"Have you ever felt so deep inside the person's eyes, that you would've thought you would never get out?", Caleb whispered with passion. "Yes, so many times", Cornelia smiled dreamily. "Have you ever felt alone and afraid, and you felt that somehow the though you were seperate from that person, that the person was there comforting you?", Caleb smiled dreamily. "Every moment", Cornelia replied breathlessly.

"Cornelia...", Caleb got up from his knees. He grabbed both her hands in his, his eyes pleading and loving. Cornelia wanted to hug him, to never let go. "...everytime I'm with you, I feel the same thing", Caleb finished his sentence slowly and silently. Cornelia fluttered her eyes with suprise at how beautiful and touching his words were. Cornelia was just a few inches away from Caleb's face. "I love you, Cornelia. My heart has been pleading for me to tell you this. I love you with all my soul, heart, and mind", Caleb smiled. "Caleb-", Cornelia touched his cheek, "-I feel like I'm in my dreams. I dream evey night of the day you would love me as much as I do. Now it has finally come true. I love you, Caleb".

Cornelia slid her hands on his neck. Caleb put his hands on her cheeks. He slowly brought her closer. Cornelia and Caleb surrendered themselves to each other. Too late to turn back, and they never would wish or think of it. Their kiss was filled with passion, love, and sweetness. "I feel...like everything...in my life is complete", Cornelia whispered breathlessly, as their lips seperated a little. "I feel that...our hearts...have finally...", Caleb kissed her again. Cornelia was now forever his, and Caleb was foreve hers.

"...Become one..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Both of us were totally shocked when we read our creation. We were like, "Holy cow! Did we really make that?". It was actually really entertaining. Plz send in reviews, no flames! Bye, for now! **If you really like this one, you could suggest another romance. Berny and I would be glad enough to write another one. Hope alot of people like it.**

LoveRose and Bernardo


End file.
